


You're a Gift

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: Harry comes home to find Draco wearing nothing except a red ribbon.





	

As Harry opens the door, the first thing he hears is Draco call out his name.

“Harry! I’m in the bedroom. Come and find me.”

Harry follows the sound of his husband’s voice into the bedroom— finds him laying on the bed surrounded by green, jewel-toned, silken sheets. He’s completely naked, except for a red ribbon; his body arranged in a sensuous sprawl displayed to its best advantage.

One knee is bent and one arm raised above his head. Draco’s other hand stretches across his stomach, playing with the loose ends of the velvety red ribbon artfully placed there. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to come over here and unwrap your gift?”

Harry wastes no time. He strips and crawls onto the bed with the single-minded focus of getting his hands on Draco. Grasping Draco's foot as he crawls up the bed, Harry runs his hands up the smooth leg as he works his way up to meet Draco's lips with his own.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” Draco smiles into the kiss. “Can you guess what your present is?” Draco asks.

“You?” Harry kisses his way down Draco’s neck and chest.

“Well, yes of course.” Draco sighs, long-suffering. “But there’s more.”

“More?” Harry asks, distracted as he places a line of kisses along Draco’s collarbone. 

“The ribbon,” Draco prompts.

“I noticed,” Harry assures him.

“Can you think of any reason why I might have a ribbon on my stomach?”

“Because you’re a gift?” Harry reaches out to touch the red ribbon, sliding his fingers along the longest strands.

“Of course I am,” Draco smirks. “That part is obvious.” 

“Because you want me to have my way with you?”

“If that were the case, I would have tied the bow around my cock.” Draco rolls his eyes.

“Sounds good to me.” Harry’s slides his hand between Draco’s legs.

“Be serious, Potter.” Draco caresses his stomach.

Harry grins deviously, lecherous thoughts filling his mind.

“But why is the ribbon placed here specifically?” Draco tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair and forces him to meet his eyes.

Harry pauses, cocks his head to the side, and really looks at Draco as he considers his question. He can see the excitement light up Draco’s features.

“A baby?” 

“Yes. We’re going to have a baby.” Harry’s never seen anything so beautiful as Draco’s smile when he says it.

“Are you serious?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Draco nods.

“Really?” Harry asks.

“Yes.” Draco smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“You’re really, really pregnant?” Harry can’t stop the smile that stretches across his face as he leans down to kiss Draco’s stomach softly. “You’re really pregnant?” he whispers.

Draco wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him back into a kiss.


End file.
